A vehicle airbag device usually includes a folded airbag and an inflator emitting a gas to unfold/expand the airbag.
According to the vehicle airbag, an airbag aiming a boxed shape is known (see, for example, Patent Document 1) such that, in order to ensure an impact absorbing stroke with respect to a passenger when the airbag unfolds, a first base cloth positioned at a side contacting the passenger, a second base cloth facing the first base cloth and positioned at a side being distanced from the passenger compared to the first base cloth, and a third base cloth connecting an outer circumferential rim of the first base cloth and an outer circumferential rim of the second base cloth are sewn together, wherein the impact absorbing stroke is retained by the third base cloth at the time of unfolding.